happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hungry Panic
Hungry Panic is the 2nd part of Annoying Orange Cat. Roles Starring *Hippy *Honey Featuring *Zero *Buddy *Rip *Snowie Appearances *Whiskers *Catty *Many generic cats Plot The episode starts off with the post-credits scene of the first part, where Snowie goes down a slide so fast she goes through Rip and kills him. Meanwhile it shows Hippy flying, but it turns out Zero was just holding him and was invisible. Zero lands him in the forest. Zero walks with Hippy, who hears a meow. The two go in the direction of the sound and it turns out just to be Buddy, who is planting a garden. This confuses Zero. Buddy sees them and asks them if they need anything. Hippy tells her he lost his cat and Buddy says she can help them. She gives out a large meow and a whole crowd of cats come by, including Whiskers and Catty. Hippy looks through the cats, but notices Honey isn't there. Buddy says that's all she could do and walks back to the garden. Hippy sighs. Zero then notices he could use his powers to identify the animals, and tries. However, he accidentally identifies himself and his identity is given out to Hippy (however, the voice is in complete gibberish so the viewers don't know). Zero pleads to Hippy to keep his secret, and Hippy replies he doesn't want to destroy his career. Zero thanks him and continues using his powers to identify. He notices a signal far in the woods and the voice says "Honey". Zero runs in that direction and Hippy follows him. Zero, however, stumbles upon some cats and kills them, and notices his mistake. Hippy goes around the cats. Honey meows and sees two silhouettes walking towards him. Honey notices one resemble's Hippy's body shape, and runs towards him. Hippy hugs Honey and Zero flies the three home. Hippy is straight inside the house, while Honey is on the top step. Hippy begins telling Honey his love for him, until Honey is crushed by hail. Hippy screams for his loss and is later at a grave for Honey. Hippy begins thinking of a few of his memories of him, getting him from the pet store[1], running away from the stampede[2], and playing with him at the circus[3]. Hippy puts flowers at his grave and carves a message on the stone saying I LOVE YOU AND I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU. Hippy walks away, until he is crushed by hail. Moral A cat's lifespan is around 12-14 years! Deaths *Zero stumbles over and kills a few cats in the crowd (one of which being Whiskers) *Honey and later Hippy are crushed by hail. Trivia *Because of the dramatic death and memories being shown, along with it being Honey's first death, many fans believed Honey has a permanent death and will not appear in episodes (unless pictured). This was later turned down when Waterclam said that Honey will regenerate in her next appearance. *This is Catty's first appearance. *This episode is titled Lost and Found, Part 2 on the video but it was confirmed that Hungry Panic is the main title, making this the first two-part episode not to be named "Name Here, Part #". Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 40 Episodes Category:Articles in need of images